powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Puzzler
Puzzler is a super-intelligent maze-themed outlaw who is enlisted by Fury to aid him. He is rather forcefully convinced to do so due to his master's constant threats and, unlike most of his comrades, prefers to settle his conflicts rather peacefully through boardgaming, rather than fighting, especially chess, his favorite game. Character History Puzzler initially plays chess with Wrench at Sledge's warship, winning every single time. They are, however, bluntly interrupted by Fury, who demands their assistance in order to revert the banishment he has just suffered. While Fury and Wrench work within the building at a laboratory with very old machinery in order to try and charge the Ptera Charger, Puzzler is stationed outside to keep anyone from entering. The Dino Charge Rangers catch up to him, but are eventually trapped in a maze by the outlaw, who then relaxes by drinking some juice and taking some sunshine, even putting on orange sunglasses. Fury is initially upset, but upon learning the Rangers are ensnared, he concedes and leaves to find the Zord. Riley beats Puzzler at his own game due to his logical mind and releases his comrades to beat him. Koda fights Puzzler as the others destroy his Vivix and then finishes him with his Dino Morpher Blast (consisting of his Stego Charger and Tyler's T-Rex Charger), but the Rangers are horrified when the Ptera Zord starts attacking. After Fury had badly beaten the Dino Charge Megazord, Para-Raptor formation, Sledge takes advantage of the situation by using the Magna Beam on Puzzler to ensure the destruction of the Rangers. Unable to deal with both the Zord and Puzzler at once, the Rangers power up thier finisher and the outlaw is finished off due to the Zords' combined might with the Para Zord Fireball Finish shooting him into the air and him being obliterated by a bolt of lightning. Puzzler was later seen in Sledge's prison at the time when Kendall Morgan infiltrates Sledge's Ship and was destroyed offscreen when Sledge's ship was crashed on Earth. Puzzler was among the monsters revived by Wrench as part of Doomwing's plot to divert the Rangers while going after Zenowing again. Due to the revival being sped up, Puzzler was rendered unable to speak. He and the other monsters were destroyed by the Power Rangers. Personality Due to his intellect, Puzzler is extremely overconfident over everyone and his ego is pronounced. He is also supremely arrogant, thinking that he never loses. Normally, these features give him the advantage over his foes, but, when confronted by a mental equal or superior, such as Riley, his skills rust and his miscalculations get him into trouble, which ultimately proves his undoing. Powers and Abilities * Maze Configuration: 'Puzzler can turn a building into a maze-like area by placing in walls in serine areas were the victim has to overcome. Arsenal *'Flag Scythe: Puzzler carries a flag-like scythe to attack and defend himself from attack by slashing his enemies. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Puzzler is voiced by Phil Brown. Notes *Puzzler can be see in one of the cages on Sledge's ship when Kendall first looks at the section with all of the prisoners. He was likely cloned, at this point, similarly to other Outlaws. *Fury was the one who destroyed him, not the Rangers. As such, he is the only monster to be destroyed by a main villain in Dino (Super) Charge. *Puzzler is the first Outlaw in the Power Rangers Dino Charge series that doesn't have a projectile/range-type attack, and the only one of that season to lack any. *Puzzler is the only Outlaw in'' Power Rangers Dino Charge to be enlarged by the Magna Beam '''after' the Megazord was formed. See Also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Aliens Category:Dino Super Charge